Zamasu
|Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = }} This is about Son Goku's doppelganger who is more often referred to as Black. You may be looking for Staff Officer Black, the former second in command to Commander Red of the Red Ribbon Army. An entity referring to himself as Son Goku, given the name Goku Black (ゴクウブラック, Gokū Burakku) by Future Bulma, and usually just called Black, is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Super.Toei Animation's official Dragon Ball Super site (Japanese) He appears in Future Trunks' timeline and brings humanity to near extinction in that timeline. Appearance Goku Black's physical appearance is almost identical to Goku's, with the main differences being his somewhat skinnier physique, slightly darker skin and sterner eyes. His gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long-sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single gold and green Potara earring on his left ear.Goku Black character sheet He also wears a Time Ring on his right index finger. Personality Goku Black is extremely ruthless and sadistic, as when he killed Future Bulma without any hesitation, along with the rest of humanity, believing it to be "justice". During his fight with Future Trunks, he has shown to have been enjoying the battle and has demonstrated a sense of brutality, as he savagely fractured Trunks' arm and shoots a barrage of ki Blasts at the defenseless opponent. He also seems to share a few traits from Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love of battle, even going as far as not using his full power to have a good fight. He is also shown to be psychotic, taking enjoyment out of destruction he has wrought and even seems to enjoy the pain Goku inflicts on him in their battle, suggesting a masochistic side. Judging from his derogatory comment towards Future Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it's possible that he harbors some negative feelings towards the Saiyan race, yet at the same time referred to them as a proud warrior tribe. He also seems to highly respect Goku. Biography Pre-Future Trunks Saga Goku Black has traveled to many different planets and destroyed all life on them for "the sake of justice" while proclaiming himself to be "Son Goku". Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga In the future, Goku Black arrives on Earth and goes on a rampage, leaving humanity on the brink of extinction. He encounters the Super Saiyan, Trunks and easily defeats him. Future Trunks survives their encounter and, for one year and half, prepares to travel back in time using a Time Machine with Bulma in an attempt to save the future. Future Trunks and Bulma are eventually intercepted by Goku Black himself when the villain kills Bulma and destroys their hideout. Future Trunks narrowly escapes with enough fuel for a one-way trip back to the past while Goku Black pursues him. Later, as Future Trunks and Future Mai arrive to Capsule Corporation, Goku Black attacks them both, knocking out Mai and heavily injuring Trunks.SOS from the Future! A New Black Enemy Appears!! An angry Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and engages Black in battle, but Future Trunks is easily beaten back. As Future Trunks fires a Masenko, Black blocks the attack, but Future Trunks disappears. He then begins to sense for Future Trunks' ki, and spots Future Trunks about to leave in the time machine. Goku Black fires a Black Kamehameha, but the attack narrowly misses as Future Trunks leaves, and Goku Black realizes that Future Trunks' ki has completely disappeared from this world. Growing angry, Goku Black vows to find Future Trunks as he has nowhere to run.Hope Again!! Trunks Wakes Up in the Present! While Goku Black tries to figure out how Trunks escaped, a ring that he wears has a sudden reaction which creates a portal to the past. After entering the portal, Goku Black finds himself in the present timeline which he quickly spots Trunks and eventually introduces himself to Goku.A Message from the Future Goku Black Invades! Future Trunks, upon seeing him, was enraged and went to fight him but he was stopped by Vegeta and Goku goes in his place and begins the battle with Black. Black opens with the same Golden-Black ki Sphere he attempted to use on Trunks. Goku blocks it while the force of the ki Sphere knocks Goku into a rock. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back. Black attempts to mount an offense and even gets a few good shots in but is totally outclassed by the Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Goku manages to beat and injure Black. During the battle, Beerus points out that Black is clearly not Goku, saying his ki feels different and strange. Throughout the fight, the Time Ring attempts to pull him back to the future but Black is able to fight it. Eventually Black is no longer able to resist the Time Ring's pull and is pulled back in, but not before destroying Future Trunks' time machine. Upon returning to Future Trunks' time he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku before regaining his composure.Goku VS Black! The Road Towards The Sealed Future Power Goku Black's exact power is unknown, but it is known that he was strong enough to overwhelm Super Saiyan Future Trunks, having him barely escape with his life.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2016/05/09/future-trunks-arc-announced-dragon-ball-super/ “Future Trunks Arc” Announced For “Dragon Ball Super” on Kanzenshuu] Even taking a solid hit from Super Saiyan Future Trunks barely fazed him and he was even laughing during that strike before quickly overwhelming the half-Saiyan. In a few previews his power is described as being enough to threaten all of time and space. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal to or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, during the encounter with Goku, Black was roughly comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Goku and kept gradually increasing his power throughout the brief engagement. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - Black is shown to use ''ki blasts while terrorizing Future Trunks' timeline. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - Black used this technique against Trunks. *'Energy Ball' - Black can create a black colored Energy Ball to attack the opponent. He used this against Future Trunks and Goku. *'Black Kamehameha' - Black is shown to be able to use a black colored version of the Kamehameha Technique. It is named in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Time Travel' - Using the Time Ring, Black is capable of traveling through time and in some cases for a short peroid of time to the past. According to Whis and Beerus, the Time Ring was only built to jump into the future for a brief period of time before being pulled back and it should be impossible to jump into the past. Video-game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2'' Goku Black makes his debut appearance in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). Voice actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa Battles *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks *Goku Black vs. Future Mai *Goku Black vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Goku Black vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Similarly to Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, Goku Black appears causing rampage and destruction in the future timeline. Gallery References ca:Goku Negre ja:ゴクウブラック es:Goku Negro pl:Gokū Black Category:Villains Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males